boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:24.228.160.244
Welcome Hi, welcome to Boardwalk Empire Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Owen Sleater page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eljuma (Talk) 06:34, August 31, 2012 Thanks Good job adding quotes, thank you.--Opark 77 (talk) 06:49, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Summary vs. Recap We aim to keep our plot summaries under 1500 words and to write a separate, thoroughly detailed recap of each episode with no word limit to capture all the nuances. I have had to remove a lot of your additions to the plot summary for "Bone for Tuna" as they were too detailed for the summary style, sorry about that. However, if you would like to help us start the recap that would be great. Check out A Return to Normalcy recap and A Return to Normalcy for examples of the style we use.--Opark 77 (talk) 11:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Relationships / victims I think it is worth listing the men Jimmy kidnapped and handed over to Chalky because he was directly involved in their murders. If there are other kidnappings you would like to include on other articles that would be fine by me. "Victims" is not intended solely as a list of people killed. I like "rising star" for Luciano on Masseria's page because it captures that Luciano is someone that Masseria is trying to recruit to his own organization.--Opark 77 (talk) 21:48, October 12, 2012 (UTC) In season 1 Jimmy returns from Chicago after negotiating for a 10% share of Nucky's organization in exchange for acting as his chief enforcer. As chief enforcer it would be part of Jimmy's role to contract out the murders of the D'Alessio brothers. He was paid to arrange their deaths and is thus liable for prosecution for their murders, hence including them in his list of victims. No worries, you are not ranting. Please could you sign your posts on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. It produces a link back to your talk page and a timestamp which are useful to the reader, like this:--Opark 77 (talk) 23:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Lucky can be said to have ordered the D'Alessio's deaths. Giving up their location is not the same thing. You seem to be taking the view that there is some kind of competition between characters to have the longest list, particularly with your rather silly edits to Jimmy Darmody. I'm glad you removed that nonsense yourself. Try not to look at it that way; the relationships section is merely a list of related character articles that might be of interest to the reader. Please don't add characters without articles to the relationships section. The point of the relationships section is to network our character articles together. If you feel a character is notable enough to warrant inclusion write an article about them, then include them.--Opark 77 (talk) 19:04, October 14, 2012 (UTC)